<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370683">Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka gives a gift.</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka leaned back against the side of the building. Nothing glamorous. It never was. But after all this time, he never really complained about stuff like that anymore. Not enough sleep? Yeah. Dangerous situations? Oh yeah. Not enough food? His favorite thing to talk about. But not being on the move so much. Not when they were doing it to help Aang. </p><p>Speaking of food, they weren't too low on it right now. He was peeling an orange. At that moment, Zuko walked out, deep in thought, and Sokka smirked. </p><p>"Hey! C'mere, Zuko!"</p><p>The other boy looked a little surprised at being addressed--he was still new to the whole gang and all--but he didn't protest. As soon as he was close enough, Sokka pressed half of the orange he'd just peeled into his hand. </p><p>"I peeled this for you," was his answer. </p><p>Zuko didn't say anything for a long moment. It took Sokka a second to look up, once he was done peeling it and popped a piece into his mouth. He frowned, swallowed. </p><p>"...are you crying?"</p><p>"No." Zuko said, and wiped at his good eye. </p><p>It was just...no one had ever done something like that for him before. Even something so simple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>